


Do You Believe In Destiny?

by Harmonis



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonis/pseuds/Harmonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been a long time coming and I'm so sorry for it! Life just decided to flip me multiple middle fingers. </p><p>But this is to the wonderful Fadingrequiem! Thank you for being such a sweetheart. I swear I'm not creeping your new AU (I totally am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe In Destiny?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fadingrequiem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fadingrequiem).



"Do you believe in destiny?" The words came out uncharacteristically soft and almost a bit nervous that Law couldn't help looking at the speaker.  
"Destiny? Why do you ask?" Law replied, a little intrigued at the strange question that came from the red-head.  
"Just answer the damn question Trafalgar!" His moment of soft words had all but disappeared, but the undercurrent of nervousness was evident to those who were close to him.  
"...No, I don't."  
"Why?"  
"Destiny is a concept made up by those too weak to grab opportunities in their life and need something to blame it on."  
"I see."

Law had let the topic drop then. Kid had never been the one for sentimentality. When it came to other male, Law found that using words was not really effective to get his point across. Due to the dangerous nature of both pirates, both crews had found themselves shaking their heads whenever loud swearing would echo on their respective ships or the sounds of fights and glass breaking. Killer had considered setting up a shared gold pool between both ships in order to buy ear plugs in bulk. 

But still...it was odd to hear such a question from the other male. Law let his eyes drift over the other occupant on the couch. The glasses on his head sat at their customary spot, his eyes narrowed as he tinkered with something small in his hands. The heavy maroon coat had been tossed aside, leaving him shirtless with his legs entwined against Law's own legs. 

The concentrated frown on Kid's face broke into a sly smirk as he looked up to see Law's gaze focused on him. "You like what you see here, Trafalgar?" He drawled out, moving the gadget in his hand aside.  
"That shade of eyeliner does suit your skin, Eustass-ya." Law replied, with a smirk of his own.

A growl was Law's only warning, before he found his body being covered by another. It was this scene that Killer had walked into, while he wandered the boat looking for his captain.  
“...”  
With a sigh and shaking his head, Killer left the room, muttering about signs and upping the ante of the shared money pool. 

Their passion had spilled well into the night and by some point they had migrated into Kid’s bed. Both crews had a long day coming up, and needed to be well rested for any sort of whether that would come their way; The New World was not to be underestimated. To add to that, they were going into Kaido’s territory in order to take down the Yonko - rest would definitely be beneficial. 

But as the night grew darker and Kid fell deeper into sleep, Law found himself unable to do the same. Kid’s question from earlier echoed in his mind. Destiny… It hadn't really been a concept he had lingered on much. Sure, the whispers about ‘The Will of the D.’ had been something that Cora-San had told him about but could he really call that his destiny? If that was the case, then he was cursed since everyone he cared about suffered a horrific death. 

Absentmindedly, he traced over the piece of metal that innocently laid on his bare chest. For anyone who, if they were ever given a chance, looked at it, the Jolly-


End file.
